


the nobody

by starrygalaxiess



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M, Gen, minor andrew clark/allison reynolds, minor john bender/claire standish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrygalaxiess/pseuds/starrygalaxiess
Summary: on saturday, march 24, 1984, six teens with nothing in common all have saturday detention together.(original version on my wattpad account @-lovelysupernova)
Relationships: Andrew Clark/Allison Reynolds, Brian Johnson/Original Female Character(s), John Bender/Claire Standish, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"...and these children that you spit on, as they try to change their worlds are immune to your consultations. They're quite aware of what they're going through... - David Bowie"

saturday, march 24, 1984- 6:55 AM

A blue Chevy Impala pulled up in front of Shermer High school. The auburn-haired woman driving the car parked, and turned to her daughter, the splitting image of her.

"Detention, and you haven't even been in the school for a semester. Wonderful. Get out of my sight, Opal." she said, motioning for her daughter to leave. She opened the car door and got out.

"Bye, mom..." she whispered, slamming the car door and walking toward the school.

Adjacent to the Chevy Impala, a red-haired girl with a bob was fuming in her father's car.

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this! I mean it's so absurd I have to be here on a Saturday! It's not like I'm a defective or anything." she exclaimed. Her father turned to her.

"I'll make it up to you. Honey, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective. Have a good day." her father said. She rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

Meanwhile, a blonde-haired teenage boy, his little sister, and his mother were in a car.

"Is this the first time or the last time we do this?" the blonde's mom asked.

"Last..." he mumbled, clearly upset. 

"Well get in there and use the time to your advantage!" she ordered.

"Mom, we're not supposed to study, we just have to sit there and do nothing." he replied.

"Well mister, you better find a way to study." his mother said. The blonde got out of the car and walked inside the school.

In another car, a light-brown haired teenager with a Letterman jacket sat with his father in the latter's car.

"Hey, I screwed around, guys screw around, there's nothing wrong with that. Except you got caught, Sport." his father said.

"Yeah, mom already reemed me, alright?" the boy snarked.

"You wanna miss a match? You wanna blow your ride? Now no school's gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case!" his father shouted angrily. The jock got out of the car and walked to the school.

Behind the cars that drove away, a teenager with brown hair, sunglasses and a jean jacket was walking to the school. He didn't even notice a car driving by him. 

Finally, a brown-haired girl wearing all black got out of her parents' car. The car drove away before she could say anything. She walked inside the high school.

Inside the library, the six teenagers find their seats. The jock sits down next to the redhead. The blonde was sitting behind them, until the brunette with the jean jacket motions for him to sit in another seat. The girl in all black sat all the way in the back. Opal walked over to the blonde's table.

"D-do you mind if I sit here?" she asked, pointing to the empty seat next to him. He nodded. She sat down and took her jacket off. Opal noticed that the redhead and the jock were laughing at the brunette, who had his feet on the table in front of him. After a bit, the principal walked in, holding a stack of papers.

"Well, well, here we are. I want to congratulate you for being here on time." he says to the group. The redhead raised her hand.

"Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but I don't think I belong in here." she says. Opal was shocked at what the redhead said. Luckily, the principal didn't give her a problem, instead he flat out ignored her.

"It is now 7:06. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways." the principal was caught off guard by the brunette spitting up and catching it in his mouth. Opal gave him a disgusted look, and saw that the redhead gave him a similar look.

"And you may not talk. You will not move from these seats."

"And you," he says, pointing at the brunette, "will not sleep." he pulled the chair out from his legs.

"Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are gonna write an essay, of no less than a thousand words, describing to me who you think you are." the principal said, a snarky look growing on his face. Opal wanted to give the principal a piece of her mind, but that was what she earned a detention for.

"Is this a test?" the brunette asked. The principal ignored him, as he passed out pieces of paper and pencils. Opal wrote her name on the paper as soon as she got it.

"And when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear, Mr. Bender?" the principal said, looking at the brunette. He looked at the principal straight in the eyes.

"Crystal..." Bender said.

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return." the principal said, eyeing Bender. The blonde boy next to Opal stands up.

"You know, I can answer that right now, sir, that'd be no, no for me. Because..." he was cut off by the principal.

"Sit down, Johnson." he said. Johnson sat down. Opal stood up.

"I got the s-same answer as him, sir. I'd rather not return." she said, turning red.

"Whatever. Sit down, new girl." Opal sat down timidly. Johnson gave her a sad smile. She returned it, noticing that the blonde, Johnson, was pretty cute. 

"My office, is right around the corner. Any monkey business is ill-advised. Any questions?" the principal asked, looking at the six teenagers.

"Yeah, I got a question. Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" Bender piped up. Opal suppressed a laugh. 

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Bender, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull, you'll get the horns." the principal said, while walking out of the library.

"What a line," Opal whispered to Johnson. He laughed. 

"That man, is a brownie hound." Bender said. Opal gave an amused grin.


	2. Chapter 2

saturday, march 24, 1984- 7:10 AM

As the six teens try to get comfortable, they hear a loud snapping sound. Johnson and Opal turn around and notice the girl in all black biting her nails. By that time, the other five teens were staring at her.

"You keep eating your hand and you're not gonna be hungry for lunch." Bender says. The girl in all black spits her nail at him. Opal flinches, trying not to look at anyone.

"I've seen you before, you know." Bender says. He is quickly cut off, since the principal looked into the library from his office. Opal shifts uncomfortably in her seat, intimidated by the glare of the principal.

"Who do I think I am? Who are you? Who are you? I am a walrus." Johnson says, attaching his pen to his bottom lip. Opal looks over at Johnson and giggles. Bender looks over at them with the most confused look on his face. Opal quickly covers her mouth, trying not to laugh louder at Bender's expression. Johnson laughs in embarrassment and takes the pen out of his mouth. Opal stops laughing, and puts her head down onto the desk.

Bender and Johnson start to take off their jackets at the same time. They acknowledge this, and Johnson stops taking off his jacket. Bender takes his all the way off, while Johnson rubs his hands together, pretending to be cold. Bender stares at Johnson in disgust.

"It's the shits, huh?" he snarks. Johnson laughs uncomfortably. Opal put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring look. He smiles slightly at her, blushing. Bender crumples the paper on his desk up, and tries to throw it at the redhead, missing. He then starts singing, rather badly. Opal cringes a bit, covering her ears making sure Bender doesn't see her.

"I can't believe this is really happening to me." the redhead says to herself. Opal looked over at her with a stunned face. 

'Big freaking deal, sweetie.' she thought to herself. She noticed Bender stopped his god-awful singing.

"Oh shit! What're we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?" he asked. Opal slid her chair as far from Bender as she could. No way that boy was gonna pee in here. The redhead looked at him in disgust.

"If you gotta go, you gotta go!" Bender exclaimed while unzipping his fly. The other five teens looked at Bender.

"Hey, you're not urinating in here man!" the jock exclaimed. Opal silently agreed with him.

"Don't talk, don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!" Bender said. Opal silently hoped that the jock would keep talking.

"You whip it out and you're dead when the first drop hits the floor!" the jock says, looking like he's about to punch the living daylights out of Bender. Bender gasped in a mocking way.

"You're pretty sexy when you get angry, grr!" Bender says to the jock, sarcastically. He turns to Johnson.

"Hey, homeboy, why don't you close that door, we'll get the prom queen impregnated!" Bender said. The redhead glared at Bender.

"Whoa, let's not go there, kid." Opal says, getting up.

"Hey!" the jock exclaimed.

"Shut it, new girl. What now, sporto?" Bender said, turning to the jock. Opal sat back down, feeling embarrassed. Johnson put his hand on top of her hand. 

"If I lose my temper, you're totaled man!" the jock shouts. 

"Totally?" Bender asks.

"Totally." the jock said.

"Why don't you just shut up? No one here is interested!" the redhead shouts, turning to Bender. 

"Really! Buttface..." the jock says.

"Well hey, Sporto! What did you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?" Bender asked the jock.

"Uh, excuse me, fellas? I think we should just write our papers." Johnson asked nervously. The jock and Bender paid him no mind. Opal silently agreed with Johnson. She was getting tired of them bickering.

"Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass, so knock it off!" the jock says. Bender had a mock-hurt look on his face.

"It's a free country..." Bender said. The redhead turned to the jock.

"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you. Just ignore him." she told the jock.

"Sweets, you couldn't ignore me if you tried." Bender said. The redhead rolled her eyes.

"Wow, nice line." Opal said sarcastically. Bender looked at her in disgust.

"So, so! Are you guys like boyfriend/girlfriend? Steady dates? Lo-vers?" Bender asked the jock and the redhead. They both shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Come on sporto, level with me. Do you slip her the hot beef injection?" Bender continues.

"Go to hell!" the redhead shouts.

"Enough!" the jock shouts. 

"Hey, what's going on in there?" the principal shouts. The six teens go quiet.

"Scumbag..." the jock mumbles.

"You're telling me..." Opal muttered. 

After a little time went by, Bender went to the railing and sat on top of it. He broke the uncomfortable silence.

"What do you say we close that door. We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every five seconds." he said. 

"Well, y'know the door's supposed to stay open." Johnson mumbled. Bender looked over at him.

"So what?" he asked the blonde.

"So why don't you just shut up? There's five other people in the room you know." the jock exclaimed. 

"God, you can count. See, I knew you had to be smart to be a wrestler!" Bender replied sarcastically. Opal rolled her eyes.

"Who the hell are you to judge anyway? You know, Bender, you don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist in this school." the jock said. Bender looked hurt. Opal felt a pang in her stomach. She felt that exact way about herself ever since her first day at the school.

"Well I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team." Bender says, hiding his hurt feelings from the other teens in the room. The jock and the redhead laugh at what Bender just said. Opal felt a twinge of pity for Bender.

"Maybe the prep club too! Student council..." Bender says, trailing off.

"Nah, they wouldn't take you." the jock said. 

"I'm hurt." Bender says sarcastically.

"You know why guys like you knock everything? It's 'cause you're afraid." the redhead said to Bender.

"Oh god! You richies are so smart, that's why I'm not heavy in activities!" Bender says, in mock enthusiasm.

"I'm in the math club..." Johnson mumbles to himself.

"I tried to get into the dance team, but was rejected..." Opal murmurs, partially to herself, partially to the blonde boy next to her.

"See you're afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to dump all over it." the redhead said.

"Well, it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes, now would it?" Bender snarled. Even though Opal didn't like Bender at all, he did have a point.

"Well you wouldn't know, you don't even know any of us." the redhead replied.

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fuckin' clubs." Bender said.

"Hey, let's watch the mouth, huh?" the jock said.

"Okay, we don't need the language." Opal said at the same time.

"I'm in the physics club too..." Johnson murmurs. Bender turned to the blonde.

"What are you babbling about?" he asks. 

"Well, what I said was I'm in the math club, the Latin club, and the, the physics club." Johnson says to Bender. Bender turns to the redhead.

"Hey, Cherry, do you belong to the physics club?" he asks her.

"That's an academic club..." the redhead mutters.

"So?" Bender asks.

"So... academic clubs aren't the same as other types of clubs." she replies.

"Oh, but to dorks like him, they are. What do you guys do in your club?" Bender says.

"In physics, um, we, we talk about physics... about properties of physics." Johnson replies.

"So it's sorta social. Demented and sad, but social. Right?" Bender says. Opal widened her eyes at Bender's comment. It wasn't that demented.

"Yeah, well, I guess you could consider it a social situation. I mean there are other children in my club and uh, at the end of the year we have, um, you know, a big banquet, at the, uh, at the Hilton." Johnson continues.

"You load up, you party..." Bender inquires.

"Well, no, we get dressed up. I mean, but, we don't, we don't get high." Johnson says.

"Only burners like you get high." the redhead said in a patronizing way.

"And, uh, I didn't have any shoes. So I had to borrow my dad's. It was kinda weird 'cause my mom doesn't like me to wear other people's shoes. And, uh, my cousin Kent...my cousin Kendall from, uh, Indiana... He got high once and you know, he started eating like really weird foods. And uh, and then he just felt like he didn't belong anywhere. You know, kinda like, you know 'Twilight Zone' kinda." Johnson continues. 

"That's interesting." Opal said to the blonde.

"Ha, sounds like you!" the redhead said to Bender. The jock looked fed up.

"Look, you guys keep up your talking and Vernon's gonna come right in here. I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads." the jock snarls. Opal shot a glare at the jock.

"Oh and wouldn't that be a bite. Oh! Missing a whole wrestling meet!" Bender said in a mocking tone.

"Well you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot! You never competed in your whole life!" the jock shouted.

"Oh, I know... I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys that roll around on the floor with other guys!" Bender said in the same tone. Opal let out a small laugh. Johnson looked at her. She blushed, and looked away.

"Ah, you'd never miss it. You don't have any goals." the jock mutters.

"Oh, but I do!" Bender said.

"Yeah?" the jock asks.

"I wanna be just. Like. You! I figure all I need's a lobotomy and some tights!" Bender says, feigning excitement. Johnson looks over at the jock.

"You wear tights?" he asks.

"No I don't wear tights, I wear the required uniform." the jock says, a bit embarrassed.

"Tights..." the blonde says.

"Shut up!" the jock exclaims.

"Tights..." Opal whispers to Johnson. The two snicker quietly, trying not to let the jock hear them.

The teens hear Vernon walking around in the hallway. Bender quickly sits between the jock and the redhead, in case Vernon comes into the library. When Vernon goes into his office, Bender laughs and gets up. He walks to the doors.

"Y'know there's not supposed to be any monkey business!" Johnson says to Bender. He turned around and pointed to the blonde.

"Young man, have you finished your paper?" Bender says in a stern tone. Opal stifles a laugh.

"What are you gonna do?" the redhead asks Bender.

"Drop dead, I hope!" the jock replies.

"Whoa, there, sporto." Opal says. The jock turns to her and just gives her a dirty look.


	3. Chapter 3

saturday, march 24, 1984- 7:30 AM

Johnson looked over at Bender, who was messing with the door. He was trying to take a screw out of it.

"Bender, that's... that's school property there. You know, it doesn't belong to us. It's something not to be toyed with." Johnson said. Bender ignores him as the door slams shut. He quickly runs back to his seat. Opal breaks out into a cold sweat.

"That's very funny, come on, fix it!" the jock says.

"You should really fix that!" Johnson says.

"Come on, Bender, fix it! We don't wanna get in trouble." Opal says.

"Am I a genius?" Bender asks.

"No, you're an asshole!" the jock exclaims.

"What a funny guy!" Bender exclaims.

"Fix the door Bender!" the jock yells.

"Everyone just shh! I've been here before, I know what I'm doing!" Bender says, trying to quiet everyone down.

"No! Fix the door, get up there and fix it!" the jock whisper-yells.

"Come on, fix it, Bender!" Opal says, becoming more nervous.

"Shut up!" Bender shouts. Everyone goes quiet.

"God damn it!" the teens hear Vernon shout from outside. He opens the door of the library and storms in.

"Why is that door closed?" he proclaims, looking at the six teens. Opal shifts in her seat, getting more nervous under the stern glare of Vernon. No one responds.

"Why is that door closed?" Vernon repeats. 

"How are we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move, right?" Bender says. Vernon ignores him and turns to the redhead.

"Why?" he asks her. Opal prayed that she wouldn't rat Bender out.

"We were just sitting here, like we're supposed to..." she mutters. Vernon looks at Bender.

"Who closed that door?" Vernon asks again.

"I think a screw fell out of it." Bender says.

"It just closed, sir." the jock tells Vernon. Opal nods. Vernon looked at the girl wearing all black.

"Who?" he asked. The girl wearing all black squeaked, and put her head down on her jacket.

"She doesn't talk, sir." Bender says. Vernon faces Bender.

"Give me that screw..." Vernon orders.

"I don't have it." Bender replies.

"You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it out of you?" Vernon says in a menacing tone.

"I don't have it...screws fall out all of the time, the world's an imperfect place." Bender tells Vernon. 

"Give it to me, Bender." Vernon orders.

"Excuse me, sir, why would anyone want to steal a screw?" the redhead asks Vernon. Vernon turns to her.

"Watch it, young lady." he says. Vernon walks to the door, and tries to keep it open with a folding chair.

"The door's way too heavy, sir." Bender tells Vernon. He was right, as the door slammed shut.

"Damn it!" he shouts. The six teens start laughing at the principal's mistake. Vernon opens the door again and points to the jock.

"Andrew Clark, get up here. Come on, front and center, let's go." Vernon orders. The jock gets up and walks over to Vernon.

"Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy!" Bender proclaims. Opal giggles a bit at the brunette's comment. Andrew and Vernon tried to move the heavy magazine cabinet in front of the door to keep it open. When they got the cabinet in front of the door, it blocked the whole doorway.

"That's very clever sir, but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir." Bender says. Vernon thinks for a moment, then turns to Andrew.

"Alright, what are you doing with this? Get this outta here for God's sake! What's the matter with you? Come on!" he orders to the light-brown haired jock. He complies, and tries to move the cabinet back.

"You know the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library." Johnson tells the fuming principal. Bender glares at the blonde.

"Show Dick some respect!" he exclaims. Opal shoots Bender a glare. She didn't like how Bender was talking to Johnson. After a bit, Andrew and Vernon return to where the other five teens are.

"Let's go, go! Get back into your seat!" Vernon shouts, lightly shoving Andrew back into his seat. The jock sits back down in his seat.

"I expected a little more from a varsity Letterman. You're not fooling anybody, Bender! The next screw that falls out is gonna be you!" Vernon says, turning to exit the library.

"Eat my shorts..." Bender murmurs. Vernon stops in his tracks to face Bender. 

"What was that?" he asks.

"Eat. My. Shorts!" Bender repeats, louder. Opal groans internally. Not more of this crap. She just wanted Vernon to leave already.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister!" Vernon proclaims.

"Oh Christ..." Bender says sarcastically.

"You just bought one more right there!" Vernon yells.

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that...beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar!" Bender exclaims.

"Good! 'Cause it's gonna be filled, we'll keep goin'! You want another one? Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! Are you through?" Vernon exclaims.

"No!" Bender shouts.

"I'm doing society a favor!" Vernon says. 

"So?" Bender asks.

"That's another one, right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?" Vernon asks Bender.

"Yes!" Bender shouts.

"You got it! You got another one, right there! That's another one pal!" Vernon says, getting more riled up yet somehow more amused.

"Cut it out!" the redhead says, getting worried. She turns to Bender and mouths "stop" to him.

"You through?" Vernon asks the brunette.

"Not. Even. Close. Bud." Bender says, getting a bit aggressive.

"Good! You got one more right there!" Vernon exclaims.

"Do you really think I give a shit?" Bender asks.

"Another. You through?" Vernon asks the stubborn brunette. Opal hopes that Bender says yes.

"How many is that?" Bender asks the principal.

"That's seven including the one when we first came in and you asked Mr. Vernon here whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet." Johnson explains.

"Now it's eight. You stay out of it!" Vernon tells the blonde.

"Excuse me, sir, it's seven!" Johnson says.

"Shut up, Peewee!" Vernon says.

"It's seven..." Opal tells Vernon.

"Shut it, new girl! You're mine Bender. For two months I gotcha! I gotcha!" Vernon exclaims. Opal rolls her eyes at the principal.

"What can I say, I'm thrilled!" Bender says sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Bender? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off." Vernon tells the brunette. Opal furrowed her brow. There's no way a principal should talk to his student like that.

"Alright, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in here, I'm cracking skulls!" Vernon exclaims as he leaves the library and slams the door.

"Fuck you!" Bender shouts. Opal puts the middle finger up at the closed library door. Johnson and Bender look at her. Bender smirks, and Johnson laughs slightly. Opal put her hand down, feeling triumphant.

Time elapses, as Andrew plays with his sweater strings, Bender lighting his shoe on fire and lighting a cigarette, the redhead thinking, Johnson playing with his balls, the girl in all black wrapping a small string around her finger, and Opal tapping her pens on the table.

Bender starts to play the air guitar, the girl in all black drawing, Andrew playing paper football, Opal and Johnson making small talk while their heads are down on the table.

Eventually the six teens fall asleep. 

Vernon walks into the library and sees the sleeping teenagers.

"Wake up! Who has to go to the lavatory?" he asks. All six teens raise their hands.


	4. Chapter 4

saturday, march 24, 1984- 10:22 AM

Andrew was stretching as Bender started ripping pages out of library books and tossing them all over the place. Opal tried to write her paper, but was distracted by the commotion going on.

"That's real intelligent." Andrew says to Bender sarcastically.

"You're right, it's wrong to destroy literature." Bender returns, with the same sarcastic tone. He continues to rip pages out of the book.

"It's such fun to read! And 'Molet' really pumps my nads!" Bender continues.

"Molière." the redhead corrected.

"I love his work." Johnson says.

"Me too." Opal replies. Johnson looked at her, and they both smiled, blushing. Bender rips the rest of the pages out and throws them at the two. He then proceeds to take cards out of the card catalog.

"Big deal, nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy." Bender grumbles.

"Speak for yourself." Andrew says. 

"Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language!" Bender exclaims. Andrew ignores him and turns to the redhead.

"Hey, you grounded tonight?" Andrew asks her. She shrugs at him.

"I don't know. My mom said I was, but my dad told me to just blow her off." she says.

"Big party at Stubby's, parents are in Europe. Should be pretty wild." Andrew says.

"Yeah?" the redhead asks.

"Yeah. Can you go?" the jock asks.

"I doubt it..." the redhead tells Andrew.

"How come?" he asks.

"Well 'cause if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because because my father says it's okay. There's like this whole big monster deal, it's endless and it's a total drag. It's like any minute, divorce." the redhead explains. 

"Who do you like better?" Bender interjects. The redhead turns to Bender.

"What?" she asks.

"You like your old man better or your mom?" Bender repeats.

"They're both strict." the redhead says.

"No, I mean if you had to choose between them." Bender says.

"I dunno, I'd probably go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me. It's like they use me just to get back at each other." the redhead explains. Opal felt bad for her. She knew how it was, living in a slightly similar situation.

"Ha!" the girl in all black shouts from the back of the room. The other five teenagers turn to face her. She blows her hair out of her eyes.

"Shut up!" the redhead says to the girl wearing all black.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Andrew says.

"Yeah, well if I didn't, no one else would." the redhead retorts.

"Aw, you're breaking my heart." Andrew said sarcastically. Opal's eyes widened. She thought that those two were friendly, and he wouldn't say something like that.

"Sporto." Bender calls to the jock.

"What?" Andrew answers, rudely.

"You get along with your parents?" Bender asks.

"Well if I say yes, I'm an idiot, right?" Andrew replies.

"You're an idiot anyway...But if you say you get along with your parents well you're a liar too!" Bender exclaims. Opal nodded her head slightly, agreeing with the male. Bender walked away from the jock. Andrew follows him and pushes him.

"You know something, man, if we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you!" Andrew shouts.

"Whoa, there's no need to get like that..." Opal mutters so only Johnson could hear. Bender pointed his middle finger at the floor.

"Can you hear this? Want me to turn it up?" Bender asks as he turns his hand around, giving the infuriated jock the middle finger. Johnson walks over to the two boys and puts his hands on their shoulders.

"Hey fellas, I mean," Johnson gets cut off as the two push his hands off their shoulders. "I don't like my parents either, I don't, I don't get along with them. Their idea of parental compassion is just, you know, wacko!" Bender looks over at the blonde.

"Dork." he says.

"Yeah?" Johnson answers.

"You are a parent's wet dream, okay?" Bender says. Opal had quite a soft spot for the blonde since she arrived at detention, but she had to side with Bender on that one.

"Well that's a problem!" Johnson shouted.

" Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinda clothes. But face it, you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?" Bender told the blonde.

"Stop!" Opal whispered. Thankfully Bender didn't hear her.

"Why do you have to insult everyone?" Andrew asks Bender.

"I'm being honest, asshole! I would expect you to know the difference!" Bender shouts.

"Yeah, well he's got a name!" Andrew says.

"Yeah?" Bender asked.

"Yeah. What's your name?" Andrew asks the blonde.

"Brian..." he answered. 

"That's a nice name, I'm Opal." she tells him. Brian looked over at her and smiled.

"Nice to officially meet you, Opal." Brian says. Opal giggles and blushes.

"See..." Andrew says.

"My condolences." Bender says sarcastically. He walked over to the redhead.

"What's your name?" the redhead asks Bender.

"What's yours?" he asks her.

"Claire." the redhead responds.

"Ka-Laire?" Bender asks.

"Claire. It's a family name!" Claire says defensively.

"No, it's a fat girl's name." Bender says.

"Thank you..." Claire says sarcastically.

"You're welcome..." Bender says with equal sarcasm.

"I'm not fat!" she says, getting defensive.

"Well not at present, but I could see you really pushing maximum density! You see, I'm not sure if you know this, but there are two kinds of fat people. There's fat people that were born to be fat, and then there's fat people that were once thin but they became fat, so when you look at them, you can sorta see that thin person inside! You see, you're gonna get married, you're gonna squeeze out a few puppies and then, uh..." Bender rants. He imitates being fat while Claire gives him the finger.

"Oh, obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl!" Bender says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Opal laughs slightly. 

"I'm not that pristine..." Claire says resentfully. Bender bends down to her.

"Are you a virgin? I'll bet you a million dollars that you are! Let's end the suspense! Is it gonna be... a white wedding?" Bender asks.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Claire says, getting madder. 

"Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth? Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off, hoping to God your parents don't walk in?" Bender continues. Claire starts to get even madder.

"Do you want me to puke?" she asks. 

"Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?" Bender continues, ignoring Claire.

"Leave her alone!" Andrew shouts. Bender gets up and faces the jock.

"I said leave her alone!" Andrew exclaims.

"You gonna make me?" Bender asks.

"Yeah." Andrew says.

"Guys, stop it." Opal says quietly. They disregard her.

"I wouldn't get involved, it'll probably make it worse." Brian whispers to the new girl. She nods, and puts her head down, blushing. Bender walks over to Andrew.

"You and how many of your friends?" Bender asks the smaller teen.

"Just me, just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor! Anytime you're ready, pal!" Andrew proclaims. Bender goes to hit the jock, but he takes him down with a wrestling move.

"Can they fucking stop?" Opal mutters.

"I don't wanna get into this with you man..." Bender says. Andrew stands up.

"Why?" he asks. Bender stands up.

"'Cause I'd kill you... It's real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother." Bender says.

"Chicken shit." Andrew murmurs. He walks back to his seat. Bender takes out a switchblade. Opal gets scared, and grabs Brian's arm. Bender stabs the switchblade into a chair. Brian and Opal look at each other as Opal lets go of his arm, both teens blushing.

"Let's end this right now. You don't talk to her, you don't look at her and you don't even think about her! You understand me?" Andrew tells Bender.

"I'm trying to help her!" Bender says, defending himself.

"Help her, my ass." Opal says. Bender turns around.

"Excuse me, chick?" Bender says, walking to her. Opal turns away in fear. The janitor walks into the library.

"Brian, how you doing?" the janitor says, addressing the blonde.

"Your dad works here?" Bender asks Brian. Brian quickly becomes embarrassed. Opal puts her hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

"Uh, Carl?" Bender calls.

"Yeah?" Carl replies.

"Can I ask you a question?" Bender asks.

"Sure..." says Carl.

"How does one become a janitor?" Bender asks.

"You wanna become a janitor?" Carl responds.

"No I just wanna know how one becomes a janitor because Andrew here, is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts." Bender says. Opal snorts.

"Oh, really? You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant? Peon? Huh? Maybe so, but following a broom around after shitheads like you for the past eight years I've learned a couple of things. I look through your letters, I look through your lockers, I listen to your conversations, you don't know that but I do. I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends. By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast!" Carl says, walking out of the library. The teens all groan.

"Shit!" Andrew says. Bender smirks. Opal rolls her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

saturday, march 24, 1984- 11:30 AM

Bender starts to whistle a marching tune. The other five teens slowly start to join the male. When Principal Vernon enters the library, everyone stops whistling except Bender, who starts to whistle a different song.

"Alright girls, that's thirty minutes for lunch." Vernon tells the teens.

"Here?" Andrew and Opal ask at the same time. 

"Here." Vernon answers.

"Well I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in, sir!" Andrew tells the principal.

"Well, I don't care about what you think, Andrew!" Vernon tells the jock.

"Uh, Dick? Excuse me. Rich, will milk be made available to us?" Bender asks.

"We're extremely thirsty, sir." Andrew adds.

"I have a very low tolerance for dehydration." Claire says.

"I've seen her dehydrate, it's pretty gross." Andrew says.

"I'll probably faint if I don't get anything to drink..." Opal adds. Andrew gives her a small thumbs up, and she smirks. Bender stands.

"Relax, I'll get it!" he says.

"Ah, ah, ah! Grab some wood there, bub. What do you think, I was born yesterday? You think I'm gonna have you roaming these halls?" Vernon asks.

"You." he says, pointing at Andrew.

"And you." he says, pointing at the girl wearing all black.

"Hey! What's her name? Wake her! Wake her up! Come on, on your feet missy! Let's go! This is no rest home!" he shouts, waking the girl up. She stands up.

"There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge. Let's go!" Vernon says. The two teens and Vernon leave the library.

Meanwhile, the remaining four are sitting around, waiting for their drinks.

"Claire, you wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantiasis of the nuts? It's pretty tasty..." Bender asks the redhead.

"No thank you," she replies.

"I doubt anyone would want to see that, bub." Opal says.

"How do you think he rides a bike?" Bender asks. Claire turns away from him in disgust. Opal makes a disgusted face. She continues to talk a bit to Brian.

"Oh, Claire, would you ever consider dating a guy like this?" Bender asks.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Claire says.

"I mean if he had a great personality and was a good dancer and had a cool car, although you'd probably have to ride in the back seat 'cause his nuts would ride shotgun." Bender continues. Opal retches a bit, imagining the sight.

"Are you okay?" Brian asks her, putting a hand on her mid-back. She blushed, and nodded.

"You know what I wish I was doing?" Claire asks.

"Oop, watch what you say. Brian and the new girl there are some cherries." Bender says.

"Cherries?" Brian and Opal ask at the same time.

"I wish I was on a plane to France." Claire says.

"I'm not a cherry." Brian declares.

"Neither am I, asshole." Opal says. Brian looks at her, surprised at her nerve.

"When have you ever gotten laid?" Bender asks the blonde.

"I've laid, lots of times!" Brian declares. 

"Name one." Bender says.

"She lives in Canada, met her at Niagara Falls. You wouldn't know her." Brian says. Opal turns red. The girl felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Ever laid anyone around here?" Bender asks the blonde. He shushes him and points to Claire.

"Oh, you and Claire did it?" Bender says a little loud. Claire spins around and faces the blonde.

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

"Nothing, nothing! Let's just drop it, we'll talk about it later!" Brian says, getting nervous.

"No! Drop what? What are you talking about?" Claire asks.

"Well, Brian's trying to tell me that in addition to the number of girls in the Niagara Falls area, that presently you and he are, riding the hobby horse!" Bender tells the redhead. Opal tries not to listen to the conversation.

"Little pig!" Claire says to the blonde.

"No I'm not! I'm not! John said I was a cherry and I said I wasn't, that's it, that's all that was said!" Brian says, defending himself.

"Well then, what were you motioning to Claire for?" Bender asks Brian.

"You know I don't appreciate this very much, Brian." Claire tells him.

"Yeah, but it was only, was only because I didn't want her and Opal to know that I was a virgin, okay? Excuse me for being a virgin..." Brian says. Opal turns around and faces him. Claire laughs a bit.

"Why didn't you want us to know you were a virgin?" Claire asks.

"Yeah, why not?" Opal says.

"Because it's personal business, it's my personal, private business." Brian says. Opal giggles.

"Well Brian, it doesn't sound like you're doing any business." Bender says.

"I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin," Claire tells the blonde. Opal nods in agreement.

"You do?" he asks. Both girls nod.

"What about you, newbie?" Bender asks Opal. Brian turns to face her. She turns red.

"Well, I almost did it with a guy back in my old town, Scranton, but i-it never happened." she confesses.

"Was it your boyfriend?" Claire asks her.

"Yeah. Well, ex boyfriend. I dated him for only about two months before he dumped me. Said he did it only because I didn't wanna have sex with him. Fuckin' prick." she says.

"Wow..." Brian says. Opal grins sheepishly at the three teens. The doors to the library open, and Andrew and the girl in all black return. They place six Cokes down on Claire and Andrew's table. 

Opal was about to get one for her, but Brian told her to stay put. He got two cans for both of them. She took it and thanked him. Claire takes out a small shopping bag with her lunch. 

"What's in there?" Bender asks the redhead.

"Guess. Where's your lunch?" Claire responds.

"You're wearing it." Bender tells her. 

"You're nauseating." Claire says. Bender takes a can of Coke and tosses it to the girl wearing black, who catches it without even looking up. Claire sets up a sushi platter.

"What's that?" Bender asks.

"Sushi..." Claire responds.

"Sushi?" Bender says.

"Rice, uh, raw fish and seaweed." Claire explains.

"You won't accept a guys tongue in your mouth and you're gonna eat that?" Bender asks.

"Can I eat?" Claire asks, getting annoyed.

"I don't know, give it a try..." Bender says, leaving Claire alone.

Andrew takes a couple of sandwiches, a bag of chips, an apple, a banana, a bag of cookies and a carton of milk out of his bag. Bender looks over at him.

"What's your problem?" Andrew asks defensively. The girl in all black opens her can of Coke. It fizzes over, and she drinks it from the table and off her fingers. Opal takes out a brown bag and empties the contents, which were a green apple, a salad and a fork. She opens her Coke and starts eating.

The girl in all black opens her sandwich and tosses the meat up. She then takes some Pixie Sticks and Captain Crunch and puts it all over her sandwich. She closes it and starts eating. Bender walks over to Brian and takes his lunch.

"What are we having?" he asks.

"Uh, it's your standard regular lunch I guess." Brian answers. Bender takes a Thermos out of the bag.

"Milk?" he asks.

"Soup." Brian clarifies. Bender takes a juice box out of the bag. Brian reaches for the box but Bender slaps his hand away.

"That's apple juice..." Brian mutters.

"I can read! PB & J with the crusts cut off...Well Brian, this is a very nutritious lunch, all the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?" Bender asks sarcastically.

"Uh, no... Mr. Johnson." Brian says, getting embarrassed.

"Ah. Here's my impression of like at big Bri's house." Bender says. Andrew and Claire smile at each other.

"Son? Yeah, dad? How's your day, pal? Great, dad, how's yours? Super! Say, son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend? Great dad, but I've got homework to do! That's alright son, you can do it on the boat! Gee! Dear, isn't our son swell? Yes dear, isn't life swell?" Bender then proceeds to imitate the parents kissing, until the pretend father punches the pretend mother in the face. Opal jumps, the impact scaring her a bit.

"Alright, what about your family?" Andrew asks.

"Oh, mine?" Bender asks.

"That's real easy!" Andrew proclaims. Bender then starts to impersonate his parents.

"Stupid, worthless, no good, God damned, freeloading, son of a bitch, retarded, bigmouth, know it all, asshole, jerk! You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful." Bender then mimics that his pretend father slapped his pretend mother.

"Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie! What about you Dad? Fuck you! No, dad, what about you? Fuck you! No, dad, what. about. you!? Fuck you!" Bender mimics his pretend father hitting him.

"Is that for real?" Brian asks Bender.

"You wanna come over some time?" Bender shoots right back.

"That's bullshit. It's all part of your image, I don't believe a word of it." Andrew says. Bender looks genuinely hurt.

"You don't believe me?" Bender asks.

"No." Andrew says.

"No?" Bender asks.

"Do I stutter?" Andrew asks. Bender walks over to the jock and rolls up his sleeve, revealing a circular shaped burn. Opal looks over and gasps.

"Do you believe this? Huh? It's about the size of a cigar. Do I stutter? You see, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage." Bender says, walking away.

"See I don't think that I need to sit here with you fuckin' dildos anymore!" Bender shouts, walking to a table. He slides all the papers off, climbs atop of it and climbs up to the balcony. Opal gave Andrew a dirty look.

"You shouldn't have said that!" Claire tells the jock.

"How would I know, I mean he lies about everything anyway!" Andrew says. 

"You do have a point..." Opal says. Brian nods.


	6. Chapter 6

saturday, march 24, 1984- 12:00 PM

The six teens exit the library. Bender and Claire were next to each other, behind them were Brian and Opal, and behind them were Andrew and the girl in all black.

"How do you know where Vernon went?" Claire asked the brunette.

"I don't." Bender answers. Opal starts to sweat.

"Well then, how do you know when he'll be back?" Claire asks.

"I don't. Being bad feels pretty good, huh?" Bender says.

"Why did I agree to this?" Opal mutters. Brian turns around to Andrew.

"What's the point in going to Bender's locker?" he asks the jock.

"Beats me..." he responds.

"This is so stupid. Why do you think, why are we risking getting caught?" Brian asks. Opal nods in agreement.

"I dunno." Andrew says.

"So then what are we doing?" Brian asks.

"You ask me one more question and I'm beating the shit out of you!" Andrew says.

"Hey, cool it Sporto." Opal says. Andrew scoffs, and Opal turns forward.

"Sorry..." Brian murmurs.

"Don't be sorry, he's just an asshole." Opal tells the blonde.

"Shut up new girl!" Andrew says.

"Why don't you?" Opal says, getting riled up.

"Enough!" Claire says. The six stop in front of a locker. Bender opens it, and some stuff falls out. It's a mess.

"Slob..." Andrew says.

"My maid's on vacation." Bender says. He takes out a bag filled with marijuana.

"Drugs..." Brian says, in shock.

"Screw that, Bender. Put it back!" Andrew says.

"W-What the hell is wrong with you? You're not bringing that!" Opal says while slowly starting to panic. Bender walks away, ignoring the outbursts of the three teens.

"Drugs... That boy had marijuana." Brian mutters. Claire follows Bender.

"That was marijuana!" Brian whisper-shouts.

"Shut up!" Andrew says, following Claire and Bender. Brian looks over at Opal and the girl in all black, both their mouths agape.

"Do you approve of this?" Brian asks them.

"Hell no." Opal says. The two walk off, while the girl in all black steals the lock off of Bender's locker, following them. The six are walking down a hallway.

"We'll cross through the lab, and then we'll double back." Bender says.

"You better be right, if Vernon cuts us off it's your fault, asshole!" Andrew responds.

"What'd he say? Where're we going?" Brian asks Claire. The teens spot Vernon walking down one of the hallways. They run away, trying not to get caught by the unsuspecting principal. After a while of doing that, they stop.

"Wait! Wait, hold it! Hold it! We have to go through the cafeteria!" Bender says.

"No, the activities hall." Andrew retorts.

"Hey man, you don't know what you're talking about!" Bender shouts.

"No you don't know what you're talking about!" Andrew says, getting angrier. The girl in all black squeaks. Opal chews her fingernail, nervous.

"Now we're through listening to you, we're going this way." Andrew says. The teens walk through the activities hall, only to walk into a hallway blocked by an iron gate.

"Shit!" Andrew says.

"Damn it, Sporto!" Opal says.

"Great idea, Jagoff!" Bender says.

"Fuck you!" Andrew shouts.

"Fuck you! Why didn't you listen to John?" Claire asks the jock.

"We're dead!" Brian says. Opal clings on to Brian's arm, nervous. Brian puts his head on her shoulder.

"No, just me!" Bender shouts.

"Huh?" Opal asks.

"What do you mean?" Brian asks.

"Get back to the library, keep your unit on this!" Bender puts his bag of marijuana in Brian's underwear. He runs away singing loudly.

"That son of a bitch!" Vernon shouts from a distance. The remaining five teens run away back to the library. 

"Oh Jesus, I hope Bender's okay." Opal says to Brian. He nods. By then, Opal let go of his arm, and they were holding hands while running. Eventually they arrived back, sitting down.

"Just in time." Claire says. 

"Yeah." Opal says, breathing heavily.

After a few minutes pass, Vernon enters the library, pushing Bender inside.

"Get your stuff, let's go! Mr. Wiseguy here has taken it upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day." Vernon says.

"B.O.O.H.O.O!" Bender spells out.

"Everything's a big joke, huh Bender? The false alarm you pulled, Friday, false alarms are really funny, aren't they...What if your home, what if your family... what if your dope was on fire?" Vernon says.

"Impossible, sir. It's in Johnson's underwear." Bender proclaims. Andrew and Opal laugh.

"You think he's funny? You think this is cute? You think he's bitchin', is that it? Lemme tell you something. Look at him, he's a bum. You wanna see something funny? You go visit John Bender in five years! You'll see how God damned funny he is! What's the matter, John? You gonna cry? Let's go." Vernon says, grabbing Bender's shoulders.

"Hey keep your fuckin' hands off me! I expect better manners from you, Dick!" Bender says, putting his sunglasses in front of Brian.

"For better hallway vision." he says. Opal stands up from her seat.

"How dare you! You have no fucking right to speak about him like that! And you call yourself a fucking authority figure..." Opal says. Vernon turns around, and walks over to the new girl.

"You wanna join that prick?" he asks her. She squeaks, and shakes her head no.

"Sit down." she immediately sits down, putting her head down and silently crying. Vernon and Bender leave the library. 

"Hey, Opal, that was real brave of you. I-I doubt I could speak out to him like that. You've got nerve." Claire says. 

"Yeah." Andrew replies. Brian puts his arm around the crying girl.

"Hey, don't cry. It's over and done with, alright? It's okay." Brian says. Opal calms down, and wipes her eyes, turning to face Claire, Brian and Andrew. She sniffles and smiles at the three of them.

"T-thanks guys." she says, her voice still a bit shaky. Brian takes his arm off of her, and pats her shoulder. She reaches into her purse and grabs a tissue, cleaning her face. They hear a crash from above.

"Oh shit!" Bender shouts. It seems like he fell through the ceiling. Bender walks down the stairs.

"I forgot my pencil..." he says. Opal smirks.

"God dammit! What in God's name is going on in here?" The teens hear Vernon shout from the hallway.

"Hide, Bender!" Opal says to the brunette. He crawls under Claire and Andrew's table. Vernon entered the library.

"What was that ruckus?" Vernon asks the five teens.

"Uh, what ruckus?" Andrew asks the principal.

"I was just inside my office, and I heard a ruckus!" Vernon proclaims.

"Could you describe the ruckus, sir?" Brian asks.

"Watch your tongue young man, watch it!" Vernon shouts at the blonde. They hear a bang from under Claire and Andrew's table and a low groan from Bender. Andrew and Claire make more noise to cover it up.

"What is that? What, what is that, what is that noise?" Vernon asks the teens.

"What noise?" Andrew asks.

"Really, sir, there was no noise." Claire says. She squeals a bit, and the five teens then pretend to have a coughing fit.

"That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?" Claire says, flustered.

"No, it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will." Vernon says. The girl in all black laughs at the fuming principal.

"You make book on that missy!" he says to her. 

"And you! I will not be made a fool of!" he says to Claire. He leaves the library. The teens notice that there is a toilet seat stuck on his pants. They laugh. Claire lets Bender out from underneath the table, slapping him.

"It was an accident!" Bender says.

"You're an asshole!" Claire tells him.

"So sue me." Bender says. He then walks over to Brian and Opal.

"Hey, new girl. Thanks for putting Vernon in his place." Bender holds his hand out for her to shake. She smiles at him, and they shake hands. He then faces Brian.

"So, Ahab...Kybo Mein Doobage." he says. Brian takes the bag of marijuana out of his pants and hands it to Bender. He walks away.

"Yo waistoid, you're not gonna blaze up in here!" Andrew says. Claire, Brian and Opal get up to follow Bender.

"Shit..." Andrew says, getting up.


	7. Chapter 7

saturday, march 24, 1984- 12:45 PM

Brian, Bender, Claire and Opal are all sitting in a circle together, smoking weed and all laughing hysterically. Bender lights Claire up, and when she takes a drag, she starts coughing. Brian and Opal laugh at her. Brian exhales smoke and tries to eat it. Opal starts laughing hard, and leans into Brian's chest.

"Chicks, cannot hold their smoke! That's what it is!" he says in a weird voice. Opal gets up, laughing more.

"Oh, oh yeah? I-I can hold mah smoke!" Opal says, taking a drag and breathing out a huge cloud of smoke. Brian and Bender's eyes widen. Brian even applauds her. Opal giggles, and takes a bow.

"Do you know how popular I am? I'm so popular, everybody loves me so much, at this school..." Claire says. Opal puts her hand on Claire's shoulder and links her arm with Brian's.

"You're sooooo lucky.... Wish I wasn't some nobody." she says.

"Poor babies." Bender says. Brian waves over to Claire and falls over, dragging Opal with him. She lets out a yelp, while the other two teens start giggling. 

Andrew emerges from a very smokey room. He takes a drag, and starts dancing to the applause the others were making. He goes back into the room, screams and breaks the glass door. Opal whoops, and Andrew walks over to the other four.

Brian, Opal and Andrew are laughing together. The girl in all black walks over to join the other three in their circle.

"No no man, no... you got a middle name?" Andrew asks Brian.

"Yeah, guess." Brian says.

"Ooh, is it Peanut Butter?" Opal interjects. All six teens start laughing hysterically.

"N-no, but awesome guess, Opalllllll...." Brian says, putting his arm around her. The girl in all black sits between Andrew and Brian.

"Your middle name is Ralph, as in puke, your birthday is March 12th, you're five-nine and a half, you weigh a hundred and thirty pounds and your social security number is 0-4-9-3-8-0-9-1...3." she says. Opal's eyes widen as she turns to face the girl.

"Wow! Are you psychic?" Andrew asks, fascinated.

"No." she replies.

"Well would you mind telling me how you know all this about me?" Brian asks her. She reaches into her bag and takes out a wallet.

"I stole your wallet." she says, grinning.

"Give it to me..." Brian says.

"No..." the girl in all black says.

"Give it!" he says. She reluctantly hands him his wallet, and he looks through it to make sure she didn't take anything.

"This is great... you're a thief too, huh?" Brian says.

"I'm not a thief!" the girl says.

"Multi-talented!" Brian retorts.

"What's there to steal? Two bucks and a beaver shot!" she exclaims.

"A what?" Andrew asks.

"He's got a nudie picture in there! I saw it, it's perverted!" she says.

"Alright, let's see it!" Andrew says.

"Yeah! Who ya got in there?" Opal asks. Brian blushes, while Andrew grabs his wallet and starts looking through it.

"Oh hey, what's your name?" Opal asks the girl in all black.

"Allison..." she says.

"Cool." Opal says. Andrew takes out a fake ID from the wallet.

"This is the worst fake ID I've ever seen." Andrew says. Opal grabs it, and starts laughing. 

"Do you realize you made yourself sixty eight?" Andrew asks. Opal giggles.

"Oh, I know, I know. I goofed it." Brian says.

"What do you need a fake ID for?" Andrew asks the blonde.

"So I can vote!" Brian says.

"You vote?" Opal asks. Brian nods.

"You wanna see what's in my bag?" Allison asks.

"No!" Brian and Andrew say. 

"Yeah!" Opal says at the same time as the boys. Allison smirks, and takes her bag and dumps the contents onto the couch.

"Holy crap, that's a lot." Opal says.

"Holy shit! What is all that stuff?" Andrew asks.

"Do you always carry that much shit in your bag?" Brian asks.

"Yeah, I always carry this much shit in my bag. You never know when you may have to jam." Allison says.

"Are you gonna be like a shopping bag lady? You know like, sit in alleyways and like talk to buildings and wear men's shoes and that kinda thing?" Brian asks.

"I'll do what I have to do." Allison says.

"Why do you have to do anything?" Brian asks.

"My home life is... unsatisfying..." Allison says.

"So you're saying, you'd subject yourself to the violent dangers of the Chicago streets because your home life is unsatisfying?" Brian says.

"I don't have to run away and live in the street. I can run away and, go to the ocean, I can go to the country, I can go to the mountains. I can go to Israel, Africa, Afghanistan..." Allison says, trailing off. Brian moves over to Opal and Andrew.

"Andy, Opal, you wanna get in on this? Allison here says, she wants to run away, because her home life is unsatisfying." Brian says to the two.

"I can see why you'd want to do that, my home life's kinda like that too." Opal says. Allison nods.

"Well everyone's home lives are unsatisfying. If it wasn't, people would live with there parents forever." Andrew says. Opal nods.

"Yeah, yeah I understand. But I think that her's goes beyond, you know, what guys like you and Opal and me consider normal unsatisfying." Brian says.

"Never mind, forget it. Everything's cool!" Allison says, getting mad. She starts putting everything back into her purse.

"What's the deal?" Andrew asks her.

"No! There's no deal, Sporto. Forget it, leave me alone." Allison says.

"Wait a minute, now you're carrying all that crap around in your purse. Either you really wanna run away or you want people to think you wanna run away." Andrew continues.

"Eat shit!" Allison shouts, standing up and walking away.

"The girl is an island, with herself okay?" Brian says. Andrew stands up and goes to follow Allison. 

"Hey, Bri, lay off her. I'm kinda going through some shit at home similar to her." Opal says. Brian's expression softens.

"What do you mean? Your home life is 'unsatisfying' too?" Brian asks. She nods, putting her face in her hands. Brian hugs her slightly.

"It's okay, Opal. I'm here." he says. Opal starts to cry a bit. Brian takes her face in her hands.

"You don't need to say anything, only if you want to." Brian tells her. Opal nods, and kisses Brian on the cheek. He smiles, his face crimson.


	8. Chapter 8

saturday, march 24, 1984- 2:30 pm

The six teens were sitting in a circle talking. Opal and Brian's arms were linked together as they watched the conversation unfold.

"What would I do for a million bucks? Well, I guess I'd do as little as I had to." Andrew says. 

"That's boring." Claire says.

"Well, how am I supposed to answer?" Andrew asks her.

"The idea is to like search your mind for the absolute limit. Like, uh, would you drive to school naked?" Claire asks the jock.

"Um, would I have to get out of the car?" he asks her, laughing.

"Of course." Claire says.

"In the spring, or winter?" Andrew asks.

"It doesn't matter... spring." Claire responds.

"In front of the school or in back of the school?" Andrew asks.

"Either one." Claire says.

"Yes." Andrew says.

"I'd do that!" Allison exclaims. The five teens all look at her.

"You would?" Opal asks.

"I'll do anything sexual, I don't need a million dollars to do it either." Allison continues.

"You're lying." Claire says. Opal nods in agreement.

"I already have... I've done just about everything there is except a few things that are illegal. I'm a nymphomaniac!" Allison proclaims.

"No way..." Opal mutters. Claire rolls her eyes.

"Lie..." Claire says.

"Are your parents aware of this?" Brian asks.

"The only person I told was my shrink." Allison tells him.

"And what did he do when you told him?" Andrew asks.

"He nailed me." Allison says with pride.

"No he didn't." Opal says.

"Very nice..." Claire says.

"He did. Also I don't think that from a legal standpoint what he did can be construed as rape since I paid him." Allison continues.

"He's an adult!" Claire says.

"Yeah, he's married too." Allison says. 

"Ugh!" Opal says. Claire makes a disgusted face.

"Do you have any idea how completely gross that is?" Claire asks Allison.

"Well, the first few times..." Allison says.

"First few times? You mean he did it more than once?" Claire asks, getting more disgusted.

"Sure." Allison says.

"Are you crazy?" Claire asks her.

"Obviously she's crazy if she's screwing her shrink." Brian says. Opal nods.

"Have you ever done it?" Allison asks the redhead.

"I don't even have a psychiatrist..." Claire responds.

"Have you ever done it with a normal person?" Allison restates the question.

"Now, didn't we already cover this?" Claire says.

"You never answered the question." Bender says. Opal nods. 

"Look, I'm not gonna discuss my private life with total strangers." Claire says, getting nervous.

"It's kind of a double edged sword, isn't it?" Allison says.

"A what?" Claire asks.

"Well, if you say you haven't, you're a prude. If you say you have, you're a slut! It's a trap. You want to but you can't but when you do you wish you didn't, right?" Allison continues.

"Wrong." Claire says.

"Or, are you a tease?" Allison asks her.

"She's a tease..." Andrew says.

"Oh why don't you just forget it." Claire says.

"You're a tease, and you know it! All girls are teases!" Andrew proclaims.

"She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot." Bender says to the jock.

"I don't do anything!" Claire says defensively. 

"That's why you're a tease." Allison tells her.

"Where is this conversation going..." Opal whispers to Brian. He shrugs, and starts playing with her hair. She feels a small tingle inside.

"Okay, let me ask you a few questions." Claire says to Allison.

"I've already told you everything!" Allison shouts defensively.

"No! Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love. I mean don't you want any respect?" Claire asks.

"I don't screw to get respect. That's the difference between you and me." Allison says bluntly.

"Not the only difference I hope..." Claire mutters.

"Face it, you're a tease!" Bender says.

"I'm not a tease!" Claire says, getting mad.

"Sure you are! You said it yourself sex is a weapon, you use it to get respect!" Bender says.

"No, I never said that. She twisted my words around!" Claire says, getting more defensive.

"Oh, then what do you use it for?" Bender asks the redhead.

"I don't use it period!" Claire says, on the verge of tears.

"Oh, are you medically frigid or is it psychological?" Bender asks.

"I didn't mean it that way! You guys are putting words into my mouth!" Claire says.

"Well if you'd just answer the question..." Bender says.

"Why don't you just answer the question?" Brian asks, still playing with Opal's hair.

"It's okay, Claire, just answer it!" Opal says.

"Be honest." Andrew says.

"No big deal." Bender says.

"Yeah, answer it!" Brian exclaims.

"Answer the question, Claire." Andrew tells her.

"Talk to us!" Bender and Opal say at the same time.

"Come on, answer the question!" Brian and Andrew say at the same time.

"It's easy, it's only one question." Bender says. 

"No! I never did it!" Claire shouts, silencing the four teens. Brian stops playing with Opal's hair, and Opal sits up.

"I never did it either, I'm not a nymphomaniac, I'm a compulsive liar." Allison says.

"You are such a bitch! You did that on purpose just to fuck me over!" Claire shouts at her. 

"I would do it though. If you love someone it's okay." Allison continues. Opal nods.

"I can't believe you, you're so weird. You don't say anything all day and then when you open your mouth, you unload all these tremendous lies all over me!" Claire says.

"You're just pissed off because she got you to admit something you didn't want to admit to." Andrew says. 

"Okay, fine, but that doesn't make it any less bizarre." Claire says.

"What's bizarre? I mean we're all pretty bizarre! Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all." Andrew says.

"How are you bizarre?" Claire asks Andrew.

"He can't think for himself." Allison answers for the jock. 

"Really?" Opal asks. Andrew nods.

"She's right. Do you guys know what, uh, what I did to get in here? I taped Larry Lester's buns together." Andrew says. Claire and Opal laugh.

"That was you?" Brian asks Andrew.

"Yeah, you know him?" Andrew asks.

"Yeah I know him." Brian says.

"Who's that? I don't really know anyone here, except for you now I guess." Opal says.

"Larry's this guy in my English class." Brian says. The female nods.

"Well then you know how hairy he is, right? Well, when they pulled the tape off, most of his hair came off and some, some skin too." Andrew says. 

"Poor guy." Opal says.

"Oh my god..." Claire says.

"And the bizarre thing is, is that I did it for my old man. I tortured this poor kid, because I wanted him to think that I was cool. He's always going off about, you know, when he was in school, the wild things he used to do. And I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone, right. So, I'm sitting in the locker room, and I'm taping up my knee. And Larry's undressing a couple lockers down from me. Yeah... he's kinda, he's kinda skinny, weak. And I started thinking about my father, and his attitude about weakness. And the next thing I knew, I uh, I jumped on top of him and started wailing on him. And my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on. And afterwards, when I was sitting in Vernon's office, all I could think about was Larry's father. And Larry having to go home and, and explain what happened to him. And the humiliation, fucking humiliation he must have felt. It must have been unreal." Andrew explains. He starts to cry.

"I mean, how do you apologize for something like that? There's no way. It's all because of me and my old man. Oh God, I fucking hate him! He's like this, he's like this mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore. 'Andrew, you've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family. Your intensity is for shit! Win. Win! WIN!!!' You son of a bitch! You know, sometimes, I wish my knee would give, and I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore. And he could forget all about me." Andrew continues.

"Oh my goodness..." Opal says. She scoots over to Andrew and hugs him slightly. He pats her back.

"I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling." Bender says to Andrew. He laughs a bit. Opal scoots back to her spot next to Brian.

"It's like me, you know, with my grades. Like, when I, when I step outside myself kinda, and when I, when I look in at myself you know? And I see me and I don't like what I see, I really don't." Brian says. 

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you like yourself?" Claire asks. 

"Yeah, you're a really nice guy." Opal says.

"'Cause I'm stupid. 'Cause I'm failing shop. See we had this assignment, to make this ceramic elephant, and um, and we had eight weeks to do it and we're supposed to, and it was like a lamp, and when you pull the trunk the light was supposed to go on, my light didn't go on, I got an F on it. Never got a F in my life. When I signed up, you know, for the course I mean. I thought I was playing it real smart, you know. 'Cause I thought, I'll take shop, it'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average." Brian says.

"Honey, you're not stupid." Opal says.

"Why'd you think it'd be easy?" Bender asks the blonde.

"Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop?" Brian says.

"I take shop. You must be a fuckin' idiot!" Bender exclaims.

"Hey, I take shop too!" Opal says.

"I'm a fucking idiot because I can't make a lamp?" Brian asks the brunette.

"No, you're a genius because you can't make a lamp." Bender says.

"What do you know about trigonometry?" Brian asks.

"I could care less about trigonometry..." Bender says.

"Bender, did you know without Trigonometry there'd be no engineering?" Brian says.

"Without lamps, there'd be no light!" Bender exclaims, getting fed up.

"Okay so neither one of you is any better than the other one..." Claire says. 

"Yeah, so it's fine." Opal says. Claire nods.


	9. Chapter 9

saturday, march 24, 1984- 3:25 PM

"I can write with my toes! I can also eat, brush my teeth, play Heart and Soul on the piano..." Allison says proudly.

"With your feet?" Claire asks.

"I can make spaghetti!" Brian says.

"I uh, can shuffle five decks of cards all at once!" Opal says.

"No way, you can?" Brian asks her. 

"Yeah, wish I had some to show you. I'll show you another time." Opal replies.

"What can you do?" Claire asks Andrew.

"I can uh, tape all your buns together." he says. Opal giggles.

"I wanna see what Claire can do!" Bender says.

"I can't do anything." Claire says.

"Now, everybody can do something." Bender continues.

"There's one thing I can do, no forget it, it's way too embarrassing." Claire says, turning a bit red.

"You ever seen Wild Kingdom? I mean that guy's been doing that show for thirty years." Bender says.

"Okay, but you have to swear to God you won't laugh. I can't believe I'm actually doing this..." Claire says. She goes into her bag and takes out a thing of lipstick. She puts it between her breasts and applies it on her lips through her cleavage. When she lifts her head, the lipstick is perfect. 

"Whoa!" Opal says, initiating applause. The other teens start clapping. However, Bender's applause is sarcastic and slow.

"All right, great! Where'd you learn to do that?" Andrew asks.

"Camp, seventh grade." Claire responds.

"That's amazing." Opal says.

"Thanks..." Claire says, smiling.

"That was great, Claire. My image of you is totally blown..." Bender says sarcastically.

"You're a shit! Don't do that to her, you swore to God you wouldn't laugh!" Allison says.

"Am I laughing?" Bender asks Allison.

"You fucking prick!" Andrew exclaims.

"What do you care what I think, anyway? I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference. I may as well not even exist at this school, remember?" Bender screams.

"And you don't like me anyway!" Bender says, turning to Claire.

"You know, I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them!" Claire screams.

"God, you're so pathetic! Don't you ever...ever! Compare yourself to me! Okay? You got everything, and I got shit! Fuckin' Rapunzel, right? School would probably fucking shut down if you didn't show up! 'Queenie isn't here!' I like those earrings Claire." Bender continues shouting.

"Shut up..." Claire whispers.

"Are those real diamonds, Claire?" Bender asks.

"Shut up!" Claire shouts, angrier.

"I bet they are. Did you work, for the money for those earrings? Or did your daddy buy those?" Bender continues. Claire starts crying.

"I bet he bought those for you! I bet those are a Christmas gift! Right? You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a banner fuckin' year at the old Bender family! I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said 'Hey! Smoke up Johnny!' Okay, so go home and cry to your daddy, don't cry here, okay?" Bender screams.

"Back the fuck off, Bender!" Opal says, standing up to face him.

"And you, new girl! Just because your mom was a fuckin' model doesn't make you all that either!" Bender says. Opal shoves Bender.

"How the fucking hell do you know that, asshat? Huh? Did you pull a Vernon and look through my fucking files?" Opal asks, shoving him again.

"Stop it, guys, stop it!" Brian says.

"For your information, I've seen her in... magazines before. She looks just like you, so I figured you were related when I saw you in here. Don't you ever compare me to Vernon, got that?" Bender says.

"Big fucking deal, huh? Just because my mom's making a fuckton of money doesn't make me a rich fucking girl, alright? My parents blow all their money on dope and drinks. They go to Vegas and Monte Carlo and ignore me and leave me alone at home, even when I was a kid. My mom's obsessed with me becoming 'Just like her...' but doesn't fucking realize that I hate it! I fucking hate her! I fucking hate life!" Opal screams. She walks away from Bender, and returns to her seat, sobbing. 

After a bit, Opal's sobs quiet down. Everyone is quiet. 

"My god, are we gonna be like our parents?" Andrew asks, breaking the silence.

"Not me, ever..." Claire says.

"Hell no." Opal says, her voice still shaky.

"It's unavoidable, it just happens." Allison says.

"What happens?" Claire asks.

"When you grow up, your heart dies." Allison says.

"Who cares?" Bender asks.

"I care." Allison says, her voice breaking a bit.

"Um, I was just thinking, I mean. I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was just wondering, um, what is gonna happen to us on Monday? When we're all together again? I mean I consider you guys my friends, I'm not wrong, am I?" Brian asks.

"No..." Andrew says.

"So on Monday, what happens?" Brian asks the group.

"Are we still friends, you mean? If we're friends now, that is?" Claire asks the blonde.

"Yeah..." he says.

"Do you want the truth?" Claire asks.

"Yeah I want the truth." Brian answers.

"I don't think so." Claire says.

"Well, do you mean all of us or just John?" Allison asks.

"With all of you." Clare says.

"Wow, thanks. To fucking think I finally made friends here." Opal says.

"I'd call you my friend, Opal." Allison says.

"Me too." Brian says.

"That's a real nice attitude, Claire!" Andrew says.

"Oh, be honest, Andy. If Brian came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do? I mean picture this, you're there with all the sports. I know exactly what you'd do, you'd say hi to him and when he left you'd cut him all up so your friends wouldn't think you really liked him!" Claire says.

"No way!" Andrew says.

"What about me?" Allison asks.

"Or me?" Opal asks.

"Same exact thing!" Claire proclaims.

"You are a bitch!" Bender screams at Claire.

"Why? 'Cause I'm telling the truth, that makes me a bitch?" Claire asks Bender.

"No! 'Cause you know how shitty that is to do to someone! And you don't got the balls to stand up to your friends and tell 'em that you're gonna like who you wanna like!" Bender screams.

"Okay, what about you, you hypocrite! Why don't you take Allison and Opal to one of your heavy metal vomit parties? Or take Brian out to the parking lot at lunch to get high? What about Andy for that matter, what about me? What would your friends say if we were walking down the hall together. They'd laugh their asses off and you'd probably tell them you were doing it with me so they'd forgive you for being seen with me." Claire shouts.

"Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends so you just stick to the things you know, shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW and your poor, rich, drunk mother in the Caribbean!" Bender shouts, furious.

"Shut up!" Claire screams, sobbing.

"And as far as being concerned about what's gonna happen when you and I walk down the hallways at school, you can forget it! 'Cause it's never gonna happen! Just bury your head in the sand, and wait for your fuckin' prom!" Bender shouts.

"I hate you!" Claire says.

"Yeah? Good." Bender says. It goes silent again.

"Then I assume Opal, Allison and I are better people than you guys, huh? Us weirdos." Brian says, breaking the silence.

"Do you, would you guys do that to me?" Brian asks the two.

"I don't have any friends." Allison says.

"Neither do I." Opal says.

"Well if you did?" Brian asks.

"No. I don't think the kind of friends I'd have would mind." Allison says.

"Yeah, same here." Opal says.

"I just wanna tell, each of you, that I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't and I will not! 'Cause I think that's real shitty." Brian says.

"Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us." Claire says.

"Oh please, Claire." Opal says. Brian laughs at her.

"You're so conceited, Claire. You're so conceited. You're so, like, full of yourself, why are you like that?" Brian asks her.

"I'm not saying that to be conceited! I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say!" Claire shouts, crying again.

"Well then why do you do it?" Brian asks.

"I don't know, I don't, you don't understand. You don't. You're not friends with the same kind of people that Andy and I are friends with! You know, you just don't understand the pressure that they can put on you!" Claire says.

"I don't understand what? You think I don't understand pressure, Claire? Well fuck you! Fuck you!" Brian screams. He puts his head in his arms and starts crying.

"Know why I'm here today? Do you? I'm here because Mr. Ryan found a gun in the locker." Brian says.

"Wait, a gun?" Opal asks.

"Why'd you have a gun in your locker?" Andrew asks.

"I tried. You pull the fuckin' trunk on it and the light's supposed to go on...and it didn't go on, I mean, I..." Brian says, trailing off.

"What's the gun for, Brian?" Andrew asks.

"Just forget it..." Brian says.

"You brought it up, man!" Andrew says.

"No, we're not gonna forget it, why'd you have a fucking gun?" Opal asks.

"I can't have an F, I can't have it and I know my parents can't have it! Even if I aced the rest of the semester, I'm still only a B. And everything's ruined for me!" Brian shouts.

"Oh, Brian..." Claire says with pity.

"So I considered my options, you know?" Brian says.

"You didn't... you didn't try anything, right?" Opal asks. He shakes his head.

"No! Killing yourself is not an option!" Claire shouts.

"Well I didn't do it, did I? No, I don't think so!" Brian shouts.

"It was a handgun?" Allison asks the blonde.

"No, it was a flare gun. Went off in my locker." Brian replies.

"Really?" Andrew says, laughing.

"It's not funny..." Brian says. The teens all start laughing. Eventually, Brian joins in.

"Yes it is. Fuckin' elephant was destroyed!" Brian says.

"Oh no, poor elephant!" Opal says, giggling.

"You wanna know what I did to get in here? Nothing. I didn't have anything better to do." Allison says.

"Ha! No way..." Opal says. The teens continue laughing.

"You're laughing at me." Allison says.

"No!" Andrew says. Allison joins the laughter.

"Yeah you are!" she says, laughing.

"Y'all want to know what I did to get in here?" Opal asks the five.

"Yeah!" Brian says. They all nod.


	10. Chapter 10

saturday, march 24, 1984- 3:40 PM

"Well, to sum it up, I cursed out my Geometry teacher. I forget her name, but she's this ancient and nasty fucking woman." Opal says.

"Oh, that's Mrs. Orion." Brian says.

"Okay. Anyway, so it's just a normal Thursday in her class, right? Just doing shit problems and her ranting. But out of nowhere this short kid gets up to throw something out. He's not disturbing the class at all, but this fucking woman stops teaching just to tease this kid. She's just like 'Look at this boy, with his acne and his braces. Such a disrespectful boy, interrupting my lesson just to throw some minuscule thing out!' And she's just going on and on, and this poor kid's on the verge of tears. So I had enough and I stand up, and start cursing her out. Saying things like 'You miserable old woman, all you do is pick on these poor fuckin' kids!' I'm ranting on and on, until I see everyone looking at me. She just simply hands me a detention slip after class, and here I am." Opal continues.

"Whoa." Andrew says.

"It wasn't even worth it." Opal says.

"Why? Did the kid say anything to you?" Claire asks.

"Yeah, just saying shit like 'I don't need no fuckin' help, alright. You're just some nobody, who the hell needs your pity?' It hurt like a bitch, I mean he's right. But yeah, I went to Vernon's office after school, and my parents yelled at me until their voices gave out." Opal continues.

"Are you over it?" Brian asks. Opal nods.

"That was brave of you. That little shit should have been on his knees thanking you. What a weasel." Bender says. Opal laughs.

"I guess." she says.

"Hey, I have an idea, do you guys want to dance a little? T-To kill time Iguess," Brian asks. 

"Sure, that's good idea." Claire says. Brian walks into one of the rooms and puts a record on. They all walk downstairs and start dancing. Allison swings her arms around and spins around near the statue. Bender climbed on top of the statue and head-bangs. Opal goes into the same room as Brian, and they link hands and start dancing to the beat while throwing records.

Claire dances on the balcony area on the stairs. Andrew taps along to the beat while sitting on top of one of the lights. Bender continues to head-bang, while Brian and Opal exit the room, dancing more and more. Claire and Allison start bouncing around to the beat. Brian and Opal hold onto each other's forearms and jump around.

Andrew does some air-guitar while Brian bobs his head and spins around energetically. Opal lets go of Brian and does a flip off of the banister. Bender and Allison do a side-step on the railing. After, Andrew, Brian and Bender make fists and pump their forearms forward on the same railing. Claire, Allison and Opal do a variation of the twist on the railing. Bender and Allison bob their heads energetically as the song ends. Opal spins around, and does a split.

The teens are all breathing heavily. Opal smiles at her fellow detention friends. They all smile back. 

"Shit, gotta go!" Bender says. He runs upstairs and climbs up to crawl through the heating duct again.

Andrew, Allison, Claire, Opal and Brian are all sitting on the railing.

"Brian?" Claire calls out.

"Yeah?" he answers.

"Are you gonna write your paper?" she asks.

"Yeah, why?" Brian asks.

"Well, it's kinda a waste for all of us to write our paper, don't you think?" Claire says.

"Oh, but that's what Vernon wants us to do..." Brian says.

"True, but I think we'd all kinda say the same thing." Claire says.

"You just don't want to write your paper, right?" Brian asks her.

"True, but you're the smartest, right?" Claire replies.

"Oh, well.." Brian says, smiling with pride.

"We trust you." Claire says.

"Hey, I'll help you." Opal says. Brian looks over at Allison and Andrew. They nod in approval.

"Yeah." Andrew says.

"Alright, we'll do it." Brian says. Opal elbows Brian lightly, and they both smile at each other.

"Great." Claire says. She looks over at Allison.

"Come on..." Claire says, motioning for Allison to come with her.

"Where are we going?" Allison asks her.

"Come on!" Claire says, grabbing Allison's wrist and dragging her to another room.

Brian and Opal quietly discuss how they're gonna write the essay. They decide that they will alternate with writing sentences.

"I'll write one, then you'll write one." Opal says. Brian nods, and they start writing. Allison and Claire exit the other room, Claire walking to Bender's closet. Andrew, Brian and Opal look up and notice Allison's make over. Brian stares at her with his mouth agape.

"You look real nice!" Opal says, giving her a thumbs up.

"Cool!" Brian says.

"Thank you!" Allison says. 

After a while, Brian and Opal finish the paper. Brian lifts it, and kisses it. Opal grabs it from him, and kisses it too. They both smile at each other, proud of their work.

"What happened to you?" Andrew asks Allison.

"Why? Claire did it! What's wrong?" Allison asks defensively.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just so different. I can see your face." Andrew says.

"Is that good or bad?" Allison asks.

"It's good!" Andrew says, laughing. Brian laughs, and punches Andrew on the arm jokingly.

The six teens exit the library, and walk down the halls. They see Carl sweeping. Brian nods at him.

"See ya, Brian." Carl says.

"Hey Carl." Brian says. Opal waves at Carl. He waves back.

"See you next Saturday!" Bender says to Carl.

"You bet!" Carl replies.

Dear Mr. Vernon, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong.

The six go to the parking lot. Opal pulls Brian to the side.

"Hey, I'll see you tonight? I'll go to yours." she says.

"Yeah. I live by the fountain." Brian says. Opal smiles. They look at each other, and they kiss. Opal runs her fingers through Brian's blonde hair.

But we think you're crazy to make an essay telling you who we think we are.

Andrew and Allison stop near the street. They kiss, as Andrew's dad pulls up next to them. Allison rips a patch of Andrew's jacket off as he gets into the car. The vehicle drives off.

You see us as you want to see us... In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions.

Claire takes out one of her diamond earrings from her ear and places it into Bender's hands. They look at each other, and they kiss. Claire goes into her dad's car, and she leaves. Bender puts Claire's earring into his ear.

But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain, and an athlete, and a basket case, a princess, a nobody, and a criminal.

Opal and Brian break the kiss, both blushing. Brian laughs a bit.

"That was... that was my first kiss." Brian says.

"Did I make it good for you?" Opal asks, smiling.

"Yes..." Brian says, pecking her on the lips. Opal hugs him, and they walk off to their separate cars.

Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club.

Bender walks across the football field, and thrusts a fist in the air, silently cheering.


	11. epilogue

monday, march 26, 1984- 7:45 AM

A blue Chevy Impala pulled up in front of Shermer High School. The bustling noise of different students walking to the school while talking to their friends filled the ears of the passengers. Opal Sheldon took her backpack from the back of the car, yawning a bit.

"Have a good day." Danielle Sheldon says to her daughter. Opal looks over at her mother, who was looking straight ahead.

"Bye mom." Opal says. She opens the door of the car and leaves. Glancing once more at her mother, she slammed the door of the car and walked toward the school. Sighing, she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked towards the entrance. A few taller students bump into her. She gives them a dirty look, but shrugs it off. She goes to open the door, but someone stops her.

"Here, lemme get that for ya." Opal looks over and sees her boyfriend, Brian.

"Oh, hey!" Opal says, smiling and kissing him on the cheek. Brian smiles, and blushes. He opens the door of the school, and the two walk inside, hand in hand. 

"You need to go to your locker?" Brian asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I guess. Is yours on the way? Mine's on the second floor." Opal says.

"Oh, yeah. Mine's in front of the staircase." Brian says. Opal nodded, and they started walking. On the way, they saw a familiar girl wearing all black.

"Is that..." Opal whispers. Brian nods. The two walk over and Opal taps her on the shoulder. She looks up and stares at the two.

"Hi..." Brian says.

"Hi." Allison says.

"You wanna walk with us? We're just stopping at mine and Brian's lockers before class." Opal asks. 

"Sure, why not." Allison says. The three continue walking until they stop in front of a locker, presumably Brian's. As Brian is putting the combination into his lock, Allison notices Bender walking inside. She nudges Opal to take a look. Opal and Allison are both looking at Bender, who was with his friends. After a few seconds, Bender looked in their direction. By now, Brian was also looking at him. Bender simply raised an arm at them. They waved back.

"Hold on, guys." Bender says to his friends. He walked over to the three, who were quietly talking while Brian was finishing taking books out of his locker. He put his hands on Opal and Allison's shoulders, scaring them a bit.

"Hiya, Bender!" Brian says.

"Hey, dork." Bender says, smirking. 

"Hey, how're you doing?" Opal asks.

"I'm okay. Just wanted to say hey. Bye." Bender says, laughing a bit and walking back to his friends. 

"Bye." Opal says. She noticed that Bender was wearing a diamond earring, in addition to the ear cuff he already wore normally. 

Brian closed his locker, put the lock on, and led the girls to the staircase, taking Opal's hand on the process. As they walked up the stairs, they see Andrew walking down, books in his hands and a gym bag slung over his shoulder. He locked eyes with Brian, Opal and Allison. He nodded at Brian and Opal, then went over and kissed Allison on the cheek. He continued to walk down.

Opal looked at Allison and smirked. Allison smiled at her.

"Are you a thing?" Brian asked, holding the door for them. 

"Kind of. I mean, I saw him at the store yesterday, and he told me to meet him at the park at seven tonight. I don't know what's gonna happen, but I'm kinda excited." Allison says.

"Wishing you luck!" Opal says. Opal leads the two to her locker, and fiddles with the lock to open it. As she opens it and puts books in her backpack, they hear a familiar voice.

"Yeah, I got high. It was... whoa!" Claire was bragging to her friends about how she got high. Of course, she didn't mention that Bender gave her the weed. Opal closes her locker, and locks eyes with Claire. They smile at each other. 

"Who's them?" One of Claire's friends asked, pointing at Opal, Brian and Allison.

"Oh, um... A few people I saw at detention Saturday." she replies. Allison gave a content nod.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Brian asks Opal, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah. You wanna sit with us, Ally?" Opal asks.

"Sure." she says. The three wave, and part ways, each heading toward a different classroom.


	12. headcannons!

➳saturday night and sunday, opal and brian hung out the entire time

➳they got to know each other really well

➳brian was the one who asked opal out

➳she said yes ofc

➳opal taught brian how to kiss/make out lol

➳brian convinced opal to join the latin club with him

➳she quickly became fast friends with the members of the club (which made brian really happy)

➳opal ended up joining the dance team and also became fast friends with the team members

➳brian was so happy that she was becoming more and more social

➳BRIAN, ALLISON AND OPAL HANGOUTS.

➳LIKE ALL THE TIME.

➳opal and brian kept their relationship secret for the first two months

➳opal would always sneak over to brian's to do homework or to just hang out

➳CUDDLING. LOTS OF CUDDLING.

➳SPOONING. LOTS OF SPOONING. 

➳brian's the big spoon

➳opal's the little spoon

➳brian grew (since he's 5'9 in the movie but amh is 6'1 irl) 

➳brian and opal always hold hands when walking to class or during lunch

➳opal got detention again (for cursing out another teacher) and was with bender 

➳opal and bender talked the whole time

➳bender brought weed again and they got high 

➳andy and allison always meet in secret and they'd make out a lot

➳like a LOT.

➳also andy lives for cheek kisses

➳allison would always go to andy's wrestling matches

➳sometimes she'd bring opal and/or brian

➳andy would always win bc of allison cheering him on

➳allison always kissed andy on the cheek before he went to wrestle

➳andy loved taking allison to a burger place in the area

➳allison would always take his fries

➳andy would pretend to be mad, but steal a sip of her coke

➳DOUBLE DATE- BRIAN, OPAL, ANDY AND ALLISON 

➳andy always calls allison "ally"

➳she pretends to hate it, but secretly it drives her wild 

➳bender took claire to one of his heavy metal parties

➳they hooked up there

➳bender was very gentle with her

➳brian and opal went to the county fair together when it was in town

➳brian won opal a teddy bear and she named it "mr. teddykins"

➳opal sleeps with it every night

➳she hugs it every time she misses brian

➳if allison, bender, claire or brian are having problems with their parents, opal lets them stay with her for the night

➳she lets them vent as long as they want

➳if opal was having problems at home, she'd always go to brian's

➳her relationship with brian was the longest she was ever in 

➳brian was the first person she ever loved (since her relationships in her old town were usually short, longest being two months)

➳brian was the first to say "i love you" (at their six month anniversary)

➳she immediately said it back (awWWW)

➳brian and opal always reminisce on the detention day they met

➳claire wasn't just another one of bender's girlfriends, she was much more

➳it took time, but bender did end up loving claire. same thing vice versa.

➳brian and opal lost their virginities to each other, eight months into their relationship.

➳opal lives for brian's kisses.

➳and brian knows it

➳that's why he'd try to kiss her as much as possible (cheek, lips, temple, etc)

➳brian loves to surprise opal

➳the breakfast club reunited when they wanted to throw opal a surprise party for her birthday

➳it was brian's idea (ofc)

➳they set it up in brian's room (she was going over there)

➳she was sooooo happy 

➳and brian's heart melted when he saw her happy

➳andy and allison went to homecoming together, finally announcing their relationship publicly

➳andy thought his jock friends would bash him, but they were 100% supportive

➳allison hit it off with the jocks instantly

➳sometimes allison would visit andy and the jocks at practice just to say hey

➳she'd bring opal along sometimes

➳bender always wears the earring claire gave him

➳seriously, he never takes it off

➳claire loves it whenever bender hugs her around the waist

➳sometimes bender would sneak into claire's classes to see her

➳brian loves to go on walks with opal

➳or go to the arcade (cough, i got that idea from the karate kid cough)

➳PICTURES. LOTS OF PICTURES (if it was modern au)

➳OPAL LIVES FOR PICTURES WITH BRIAN 

➳brian calls her "my diamond" or "baby girl"

➳opal lives for those names

➳opal calls him "babycakes," or "honeybun"

➳brian loves it so much

➳opal loves playing with brian's little sister

➳brian's little sister loved opal

➳brian would tutor opal in math, allison and bender in everything

➳claire stopped being so conceited, and opal was proud of her lol

➳turns out that claire and opal were in the same history class

➳they'd study together for tests

➳brian would help them study sometimes if he had nothing to do

➳opal and allison made bizarre sandwiches together (ally made her captain crunch and pixie stick one while opal made whipped cream and gummy bears)

➳brian saw it and was grossed out

➳they laughed and ate them in front of him to piss him off

➳andy and bender still bicker sometimes, but andy sometimes goes to bender if he's having problems at home

➳brian got opal a locket with their yearbook pictures inside

➳opal wears it 25/8

➳allison LOVES wearing andy's letterman

➳she always steals it from his locker

➳she carries the patch she ripped off of it in her bag

➳claire sometimes does allison's makeup

➳she did her makeup for homecoming

➳claire and andy tell each other their struggles with being popular

➳sometimes they wished they were weirdos like opal, brian, bender and allison 

➳brian graduated top of his class (valedictorian)

➳opal was so proud

➳the breakfast club all hung out after graduation

➳brian went to college and majored in physics

➳opal went to college and majored in english

➳brian and opal went to different colleges but always made time to visit each other on the weekends

➳andrew got a scholarship for wrestling

➳claire went to cosmetology school

➳bender and allison didn't go to college


End file.
